my heart choose you
by eksodok
Summary: kyungsoo sudah suka sama chanyeol selama 3 tahun tanpa ada perkembangan hubungan bahkan tanpa bicara pada kelas ke 3 kyungsoo malah satu kelas dengan kyungsoo apa jadinya?
1. Chapter 1

Ini gila saat mencintai orang tanpa pernah berbicara denganya

Dan lebih gilanya lagi mencintainya lebih 3 tahun tanpa adanya perkembangan hubungan ini

Aku pun mulai bertanya apakah ini ketulusan? Atau bodoh?

Aku mencintai jongin dalam diam

Ya jongin yang mempunyai senyuman yang sangat manis

Ya jongin yang disukai banyak perempuan

Ya jongin yang pasti tak dapat aku dapatkan

"KYUNGSOOO! " teriak baekyun menghampiriku

"knapa baek?" jawab ku malas mendengar teriakanya

"kamu udah liat pembagian kelas?"

"belum baek aku malas melihatnya paling aku-"

"kamu sekelas sama jongin soo!' potong baekhyun

"apa?!" teriak ku

Aku langsung menuju depan kelas mencari nama ku dan jongin tentunya dan yap!

Kelas 12 a kelas ku dengan jongin

Satu sekolah dengan jongin sudah 3 tahun

namun baru kali ini aku sekelas denganya

Aku sangat senang sampai ingin mennagis rasanya

"ya muka mu sampai merah sekali soo" itu adalah suara baekhyun

"aku sangat senang baek oh Tuhan terimkaasih"

"cih aku masih bingung dengan motivasi cinta mu soo kau banyak yang suka bahkan yang menyukai lebih tampan dan kaya di banding si dekil itu mengapa kau malah mencintainya sampai 3 tahun lagi bahkan kau belum pernah berbicara denganya aigooo bodoh bodoh" ucap baekhyn sambill berkecak pinggang

" yang tampan memang banyak baek tapi yang bisa membuat hati ku bergetar hanya jongin " ucapku dengan senyuman yang menurutku manis

"menjijikan cepat masukan tas mu di sebelah ku "

"kita sekelas baek?!"

"iya bodoh ck"

Aku pun masuk ke kelas menaruh tas ku di sebelah tas baekhyun

Dan saat aku menaruh ttas ku ada laki laki di depan ku yang jg menaruh tas dan itu JONGINNNNNN

Aku bisa gila , rasanya aku ingin melihatnya sampai mata ku keluar tapi dia pasti langsung mengganggap ku aneh .

Saat aku hendak keluar menghampiri baekhyun guru sudah masuk terpaksa aku duduk di tempat ku dan baekhyun pun menyusul

"soo lihatlah laki laki yang di sebelah jongin dia tampan sekali" bisik baekhyun pada ku

" seperti alien baek"

"ck mata mu rusak soo"

"anak anak silahkan tulis jadwal pelajaran kalian "ucap guru itu

Aku pun langsung menulis jadwal pelajaran itu di buku tulis

"hmm boleh aku pinjam pulpen? Aku lupa bawa pulpen" ucap jongin menghadap padaku astagaaaaa ini gila

" k-kau berbicara pada ku?" jawab ku gugup

"tentu saja hahaha tak perlu gugup seperti itu aku tak menggigit kok hahaha" jawab nya dengan tawa merdunya

"ini " ucap ku sambil memberikan pulpen ku padanya

Hahaahah pulpen di pakai olehnya

mimpi apa aku semalam

"hentikan senyum bodoh mu soo itu membuat ku mual" bisik baekhyun

" ah oke "

Dan saat sudah menulis jadwal gurunya pun berganti

Berganti dengan guru dengan muka tampan tapi galak

Ya pak siwon

"pagi anak anak senangbertemu kalian lagi di smester ini "

"pagii paaa" jawab anak anak serentak

" ok seperti biasa kalian untuk pelajaran saya harus membuat kelompok 4 orang untuk 1 tahun ke depan saya beri waktu 10 menit untuk membuat kelompok"

" eh kalian sekelompok dengan siapa?" ucap orang yg duduk di seblah jongin

"belum tau ,kalian sekelompok dengan kami saja kan pas 4 orang hahaha "jawab baekhyun

"nah ide bagus hahaha" sambung jongin

"tenang saja kyungsoo slalu mendapat nilai tertinggi pelajaran fisika" promosi baekhyun

"wah tolong kerja samanya ya kyungsoo" ucap teman jongin yang di name tag nya bertuliskan park chanyeol

" ahh iya" jawab ku dengan salting tentunya

"oiya kyungsoo kalau nanti kerja kelompoknya di rumah ku apa kau keberatan? " ucap jongin pada ku

DI RUMAH JONGIN? SIAPA YANG MENOLAK

TBC

silahkan review jika kalian suka sama ff ini trimakasih ^^


	2. Chapter 2

my heart choose you

"tentu saja tidak hahaha" jawab ku gugup

kai pun tersenyum dan menghadapkan badan ya ke depan papan tulis

setelah membentuk kelompok kami pun istirahat

"chanyeol!"  
iya itu suara baekhhyun dan aku tau pasti anak itu sedang berusaha mendekati si telinga lebar -_-

" ada apa? " jawab chanyeol dengan muka sok keren menjijikan

"kau mau ke kantin kan? yuk bareng kami" balas baekhyun dengan eye smilenya yg aku akui manis  
eh tunggu  
kami?  
ok itu berarti bersama ku

"boleh " jawab chanyeol dengn senyuman

saat menuju kantin aku berjalan di sebelah jongin astaga aku mau melayang dia mempunya wangi yang seksi  
apa merek parfumnya ya:3

"kyungsoo?"

itu suara kai!:3

"ya?"

" pasti kau mempunya ibu yang manis dan cantik " ucap kai sambil tersenyum

"memangnya knapa ?"

"soalnya kau sangat manis untuk ukuran laki laki hahaha dan kau mungil hahahaaha"

aku bersemu saat jongin bilang aku manis tapi tapi semu merah di pipi ku hilang menjadi hitam saat dia bilang aku mungil  
" oh jongin jangan bahas tinggi badan itu sangat menggangu" ucap ku tanpa sadar aku manyun

"soo kau sangat imut saat cemberut " ucap kai sambil mencubit pipi ku  
aku ulangi

MENCUBIT PIPI KU

JIKA INI MIMPI JANGAN BANGUNKAN AKU!

"hei kalian berdua sudahi dulu acara pacaran kalian ayo makan" ucap baekhyun yg sudah duduk bersama chanyeol

aku langsung menunduk menutupi pipi merah ku

" soo kau mau pesan apa?" tanya baekhyn  
" aku mau nasi goreng dan milkshake coklat" jawab ku

" aku jg sama seperti kyungsoo ya baekk" ucap jongin pada baekhyn

pesanan kami pun datang  
aku langsung melahap nasi goreng

"kai bagaimana kabar krystal?" tanya channyeol tiba tiba

ya krystal adalah pacar jongin  
dia cantik dan berbadan bagus  
aku tak yakin jongin adalah gay: (

"kami sudah putus " jawab kai singkat

dan aku pun tersedak mendengar itu

"uhuk uhuk " aku tersedak

baekhyun pun memberikan aku minum

" kau kenapa? " tanya chanyeol

" tak apa apa hehe" jawab ku

"kenapa kau dan krystal putus kai? kalian best couple sekolah ini? hahahh" ucap baekhyun

best couple?  
rasanya mau ku cekek baekhyun sekarang

"kau berlebihan baek

dia selingkuh dan  
oh ya bisakah tak usah membahas wanita itu lagi?  
aku tak suka"

"kyungsoo kau diam saja knapa?" tanya chanyeol mencoba mengganti topik obrolan

"dia memang tak banyak ngomong yeol" jawab baekhyun

bell selesai istirahat pun berbunyi karna ini hari pertama masuk kita boleh langsung pulang

"soo maafkan aku aku tak bisa mengantar mu " ucap baekhyun tiba tiba

" knapa baek?"

"aku dan chanyeol ingin ke toko kaset hahaha dan arahnya berbeda dengan rumah mu "

ck baekhyun sialan

"tak apa baek aku bisa naik buss" ucap ku pasrah

"soo kau bisa pulang dengan ku  
aku free hari ini"  
tawar kim jong in

AKU SANGAT SENANG

"tak usah jongin aku biasa naik buss kok" tolak ku

" ya dia bohong! kau kan tak tau alur buss dari sekolah" cerocos baekhyun

" hahaha ya sudah soo bareng aku saja "

aku dan jongin pun berjalan berdua ke parkiraan  
dan perut ku berbunyi  
disaat yang tidak tepat-_-

" astaga soo kau masih lapar? hahaha ayo kita cari makan dulu baru pulang" ucap jongin sambil mengelus rambut ku

MAKAN BERDUA DENGAN JONGIN?

TB?C

haahaaha makasih yang udh mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak maaf update nya lama lagi uts wwwwkw  
dan ff ini kayaknya alurnya ga jelas ya aku pas buat chap 1 maunya ini angst angst gitu-_ tapi malah ga dapet ya wwkwkwk  
yoweslah 


End file.
